freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Noc 7
FNaF 1= Noc 7 (nazywana także Custom Night) - to ostatnia noc w Five Nights at Freddy's 1 i 2. Podczas niej gramy Mike'em w FNaF1 oraz Fritz'em w FNaF2. W FNaF 3 ta noc jest ukryta. Przedstawienie nocy Tak jak wspomniano powyżej, w tej nocy mamy możliwość ustawienia sztucznej inteligencji (A.I.) animatroników. Dzięki temu możemy sami ustawić poziom ich aktywności i przetestować swoje umiejętności. W FNaF 2, za ukończenie Nocy 7 na odpowiednich kodach, dostajemy pluszaki animatroników (nie licząc Babeczki i Mikrofonu). Pluszaki nie mają żadnych właściwości. Służą tylko jako zachęta do przejścia nocy i ozdoba biurka. FNAF7thNight.png|ekran custom night Porady na temat animatroników (FNaF 1) Freddy Nasz główny bohater zejdzie ze Sceny dopiero, gdy zrobią to Bonnie i Chica. Jeśli chcemy pokonać bardzo inteligentnego Freddy'ego, musimy ustawić trochę inteligencji Bonnie'mu i Chice. Jedynie na poziomie 20 Freddy staje się aktywniejszy od innych. Aktywność Freddy jest bardzo nieaktywny. Ustawiając go na poziomie 0-2, gracz ma większe szanse, że nie zginie z jego rąk. Na poziomie 3-6 staje się bardziej aktywny i działa tak jak w 3 i 4 nocy. Na 7-12 staje się jeszcze bardziej ruchliwy i ma zdolność dostania się do pokoju. Na 13-20 Freddy staje się najbardziej aktywny i zabije gracza, nie dając mu żadnych szans. Możemy przetrwać zamykając prawe drzwi i patrząc tylko na Wschodni Korytarz. Jednak, bez względu na wszystko, Freddy zawsze zaatakuje, jeżeli zabraknie mocy. Bonnie i Chica Zarówno Bonnie, jak i Chica mają podobne zachowania. Zakładając, że są oni na tym samym poziomie trudności, Bonnie będzie bardziej aktywny niż Chica, z wyjątkiem poziomu 20. Aktywność Na poziomie 0-2 pojawiają się tak, jak w 1 nocy. Na 3-6 pojawiają się częściej. Na 7-12 są bardziej aktywni oraz mają możliwość wyłączenia drzwi i świateł. Na poziomie 13-20 zaczynają się pojawiać bardzo często i zaczną szybciej biec w stronę drzwi. Na poziomie 20 można założyć, że mają prawie taką samą częstotliwość pojawiania się, ale dają Ci więcej czasu na zamknięcie drzwi. Jeżeli gracz widzi Bonnie'go i Chicę po obu stronach od biura na A.I. 20, ma jedną lub dwie sekundy na zamknięcie drzwi. Foxy Poziom trudności Foxy'ego trzeba określić wobec jego częstotliwości pojawiania się, atakowania gracza, i prędkości wracania do Pirackiego Kącika. Aktywność Na poziomie 0-2 działa jak w 2 nocy, na 3-6 będzie działać jak w 3 nocy, co oznacza, że gracz musi zmniejszyć częstotliwość oglądania go. Na 7-12 Foxy pojawia się częściej i atakuje szybciej. Na poziomie 13-20 Foxy atakuje bardzo często i szybciej pojawia się w Zatoczce Pirata. Na poziomie 20 Foxy wychyla się z Zatoczki niemalże po poprzedniej próbie zaatakowania gracza. Ukończenie Custom Night Po zakończeniu 7 nocy Mike otrzymuje wypowiedzenie z pracy. Został on zwolniony za przerobienie zabawek (ustawienia A.I.), żadnego profesjonalizmu (najprawdopodobniej krzyczenie) i za zapach (rozkładające się ciała dzieci w animatronikach). Specjalne ustawienia 0/0/0/0 Wbrew powszechnemu przekonaniu, ustawienie takiego poziomu A.I. nie wyłączy animatroników. Ten tryb jest jednak idealny do odnajdowania Easter Egg'ów. Mimo, że gracza mogą odwiedzić Bonnie i Chica, jest to rzadkie. Freddy może zaatakować tylko wtedy, gdy skończy nam się energia. Foxy może się uaktywnić nawet wtedy, gdy jego poziom A.I. jest ustawiony na 0. W rezultacie warto czasem spojrzeć na Pirate Cove, nawet gdy gra się na tym trybie. 1/9/8/7 Począwszy od wersji 1.13, niemożliwe jest granie na tym trybie, ponieważ wyskakuje Jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego. Scott wprowadził to, aby plotki o alternatywnym zakończeniu ucichły. Przed updatem 1.13 gracze mogli grać na takim ustawieniu trudności, jednak nie było żadnego alternatywnego zakończenia, ani specjalnego trybu. 20/20/20/20 Nazywany Nightmare Mode lub 4/20 Mode jest najtrudniejszym ustawieniem w grze. Wszystkie Animatroniki są bardzo aktywne i przetrwanie jest niezwykle trudne. Scott Cawthon - twórca gry powiedział, że ten tryb jest niemożliwy do przejścia, jednak zaciętym graczom już się to udało. Jeżeli gracz przejdzie ten tryb, odblokuje się ostatnia, trzecia gwiazdka w menu. Scott wyraził szok i gratulacje w stronę streamera BigBugza i YouTubera Markipliera, kiedy udało im się zakończyć ten tryb. Custom Night w tym trybie ukończyli także Youtuberzy GCPPL, Glich'e Gaming, Markiplier, DontWatchMePlay, TheSkyNinja, ShintaroPL, Ryjemy Banię, RiskRim, Oh Looks Its FnaF i Eleven, ale jednak graczy, którzy ukończyli ten tryb mogło być znacznie więcej, niż tu podano. |-|FNaF 2= Noc 7 (z ang. Night 7, nazywana czasami Custom Night), jest ostatnią nocą w Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Odblokowuje się ją po przejściu nocy 6, poprzez kliknięcie "Custom Night" w menu głównym. Opis/Mechanika W przeciwieństwie do innych nocy, które stawały się coraz to trudniejsze, bez względu na wole grającego, przebieg i aktywność animatroników zależy od gracza, lecz to nie oznacza, że jest łatwiej, a wręcz przeciwnie. Jak gracz kliknie na "Custom Night", na początku nocy pojawi się okno z ikonami animatroników i przy każdej będzie możliwość ustawienia liczb od 0 do 20 za pomocą strzałek po obu stronach liczby. Te liczby oznaczają sztuczną inteligencję (W amerykańskim/angielskim skrócie - A.I.) oraz jak dany animatroniki będzie aktywny w tej nocy: 0-2 - mało aktywny 3-6 - średnio aktywny 7-12 - bardzo aktywny 13-20 - ekstremalnie aktywny Gdy gracz ustawi AI animatroników, powinien kliknąć na napis "READY", co skutkuje zaczęciu się nocy. Jak wspomniano powyżej, przebieg oraz aktywność animatroników tej nocy zależy od wcześniejszych ustawień. Tryby Ten tryb włącza się po ustawieniu inteligencji Withered Freddy'ego, W.Bonnie'go, W.Chici i W.Foxy'ego na 20. Jest jednym z trybów włączających się po kliknięciu na Custom Night. Ukończenie tego trybu daje trzecią gwiazdkę do menu głównego. Prawdopodobnie jest nawiązaniem do prawie, że nieukańczalnego trybu 20/20/20/20 w nocy 7 we FNaF 1. Szczególnym zagrożeniem, średnio możliwym do zatrzymania jest W.Foxy, na którego aktywność wynosi 20, można użyć całą latarkę, ale łatwiejszym sposobem będzie użycie takiej techniki: *Jeśli jakiś Withered animatronik jest w wentylacji, założyć maskę i po usłyszeniu stukotu znów zacząć zajmować się tym, co zwykle do czasu powtórzenia tej techniki, czyli chodzi o to, że jeśli Bonnie jest w korytarzu, to zatrzymuje Foxy'ego i nie trzeba zużywać tyle energii. *Freddy nie stanowi zagrożenia po wejściu do korytarza, wystarczy założyć maskę, jeśli on zniknie, zniknie i Foxy. Jest łatwiejszym do przejścia odpowiednikiem trybu 20/20/20/20. Zamiast ustawiać inteligencji starych animatroników na 20, trzeba ustawić AI wszystkich Toy animatroników na 10. Withered Foxy nawet na aktywności 0 się tam pojawia, ale zasada jest taka jak przy działaniu Bonnie'go - Toy Freddy, Toy Chica i Mangle uniemożliwiają W.Foxy'emu wejście do korytarza, więc energia nie będzia od razu zmarnowana. Przy Toy'ach należy postąpić tak samo jak z Witheredami w wentylacji - założyć maskę, jeśli wiadomo, że jest w wentylacji, a jak Mangle jest w korytarzu to również maska zadziała tak jak na Withered Freddy'ego w korytarzu. Za jego przejście otrzymuje się figurkę Toy Bonnie'go. Ten tryb włącza się po ustawieniu inteligencji W.Bonnie'go i Toy Bonnie'go na 20 oraz (o dziwo) W.Foxy'ego na 5. Noc jest stosunkowo gorsza od poprzednich, ponieważ żaden z animatroników (ustawionych na 20) nie będzie się cofał przez innego animatronika. Jedynie W.Bonnie, gdy jest w korytarzu z W.Foxy'm, to może być przepędzony za pomocą maski. Za jego przejście otrzymuje się pluszaka Bonnie'go. Ten tryb włącza się po ustawieniu inteligencji Balloon Boy'a i Mangle na 20 oraz W.Golden Freddy'ego na 10. W.Golden Freddy nie stanowi większego problemu, przez łatwy sposób odgonienia. Mangle zachowuje się tak samo jak w "New and Shiny", ale jest trochę szybsza, oraz tak samo się ją odgania i podobnie z W.Foxy'm. Balloon Boy stanowi nie lada zagrożenie przez jego działanie i szybkość, więc na nim należy się się skupić nieco bardziej niż na innych. Za jego przejście otrzymuje się figurkę Balloon Boy'a. Ten tryb włącza się po ustawieniu inteligencji W.Foxy'ego i Mangle na 20. Noc stosunkowo łatwa przez możliwości wykluczenia obu animatroników i oszczędzeniu baterii, ale trzeba mieć więcej uwagi niestety na korytarz, niż na Pozytywkę, ale zazwyczaj udaje się zakończyć te dwa zadania. Za jego przejście otrzymuje się pluszaka Foxy'ego. Ten tryb włącza się po ustawieniu inteligencji W.Chici, Toy Chici i Mangle na 20. Toy Chica i Mangle to małe zagrożenia, które tak jak w każdej innej nocy zwalniają W.Foxy'ego. Lecz W.Chica to zagrozenie przede wszystkim niebezpieczne, ponieważ nie widać jej z widoku biura jak i w wentylacji, tak i w korytarzu, więc lepiej wpuścić ją do biura, niż szukać na kamerach. Za jego przejście otrzymuje się pluszaka Chici. Ten tryb włącza się po ustawieniu inteligencji W.Freddy'ego i Toy Freddy'ego na 20 oraz Balloon Boy'a, W.Foxy'ego i W.Golden Freddy'ego na 10. W wcześniej wspomnianych nocach aktywność W.Freddy'ego, Toy Freddy'ego i W.Golden Freddy'ego, to oni tylko mogą zatrzymać W.Foxy'ego. Balloon Boy to ciągle zagrozenie, ale w mniejszym stopniu. Problemem tym razem jest Marionetka. Za jego przejście otrzymuje się pluszaka Freddy'ego. Ten tryb włącza się po ustawieniu inteligencji wszystkich animatroników na 5. Noc się toczy tak jak w nocy 3, ale dołącza do rozgrywki W.Golden Freddy. Za jego przejście otrzymuje się Babeczkę. Ten tryb włącza się po ustawieniu inteligencji wszystkich animatroników na 10. To praktycznie to samo, co w nocy 4, ale także z W.Golden Freddy'm. Za jego przejście otrzymuje się mikrofon Freddy'ego. Ten tryb włącza się po ustawieniu inteligencji wszystkich animatroników na 20 (można nazywać tą noc także 10/20). Noc zawierająca najgorsze kombinacje w całej grze. Nie bez powodu została okrzyknięta najtrudniejszą nocą w całej serii FNaF (po dojściu Custom Night we FNaF:SL nie wiadomo, która jest trudniejsza). Bardziej trudniejszą wydaje się być 10/20 we FNaF:SL, ponieważ niekiedy zdarza się w biurze pojawić trzy animatroniki na raz, czyli Bonnet, Yenndo i Lolbit. 10/20 we FNaF 2 jest jest w sumie łatwiejsze - tylko trzy mechaniki - maska Freddy'ego, latarka na Foxy'ego i Pozytywka, a we FnaF:SL tych mechanik jest więcej. Za jego przejście otrzymuje się pluszaka Golden Freddy'ego. Galeria Pluszak Bonnie'go.png|Pluszowy Bonnie za "Double Trouble" Pluszak Chicy.png|Pluszowa Chica za "Ladies Night" Foxy pluszak.png|Pluszowy Foxy za "Foxy Foxy" Pluszak Złotego Freddy'ego.png|Pluszowy Golden Freddy za "Golden Freddy" Pluszak Freddy'ego.png|Pluszowy Freddy za "Freddy's Circus" Pluszak Toy Bonnie.jpg|Figurka Toy Bonniego za "New and Shiny" BBDoll.png|Figurka Ballon Boy'a za "Night of Misfits" FNAF2CupcakePlushie.png|babeczka za "Cupcake Challenge" LoneMicrophone.png|Mikrofon za "Fazbear Fever" Tumblr newm63JC3M1tjlz0bo1 400.png|Kartka, którą dostajemy po przejściu nocy FNaF 2 Custom Night jest nocą, w której można kontrolować poziom trudności każdej postaci. Jest dostępna po ukończeniu nocy szóstej. Marionetka nie pojawia się w oknie konfiguracji, ponieważ jej ruchy w grze są zależne od działań gracza. Nową rzeczą we FNaF 2 jest możliwość włączenia zaprogramowanych trybów gry w Custom Night, które mają wszystkie znaki ustawione na pewne poziomy trudności. Wygranie któregoś z nich da nam jedną z zabawek do kolekcjonowania. Pojawiają się one na biurku w biurze, z wyjątkiem trybu 20/20/20/20. Presety są następujące: thumb|left|296px Co ciekawe, po ukończeniu tej nocy dostajemy zawiadomienie o zwolnieniu. Powodami tego jest podobno manipulowanie animatronikami oraz odór. W wersji mobilnej nie ma możliwości ustawienia zachowania samodzielnie, dysponujemy tylko gotowymi zestawami. Dodatkowo nie widać poziomu trudności poszczególnych animatroników. Tryb 10/20 przeszedł Youtuber Markiplier, Oh Look Its Fnaf i polski Youtuber Eleven. Tajne ustawienia Noc nie jest czymś wyjątkowym. Podczas gdy się ma 4/20 we FNaF 2, to trzeba zmienić aktywność według wzoru: *Freddy-2 *Bonnie-5 *Chica-14 *Foxy-4 *Balloon Boy-20 *Toy Freddy-2 *Toy Bonnie-15 *Toy Chica-18 *Mangle-9 *Golden Freddy-19 Noc jest tylko fanowskim wymysłem i nie ma do niego zakończenia. W FNaF2, w nocy 7 po ustawieniu inteligencji wszystkich animatroników na 0, o godzinie 5 AM lub wcześniej, możemy usłyszeć sekretny telefon. Mówi do nas Phone Guy, jednakże nie wymawia żadnych słów, tylko mówi Uch, uch uch uch, jakby właśnie umierał lub był bardzo przestraszony lub robił co innego. Podczas nocy 4/20 we FNaF 2 trzeba wyzerować aktywność Chici i Bonnie'go i dać aktywność 20 dla Mangle i Toy Freddy'ego. Podobno takie ustawienie daje sporą aktywność dla Shadow Bonnie'go, więc to podobno wykazanie Easter Eggu. !ALE! nie wiadomo, czy to prawda. |-|FNaF 3= FNaF 3 W FNaF 3 występuje ukryta Noc 7. By ją włączyć, trzeba wykorzystać mechanikę podobną do uruchamiania nocy 8 w FNaF 2: należy szybko jeździć i klikać po klawiszach w menu głównym. Trudność jest podobna do nocy 5, lecz za rozgrywkę nic nie otrzymamy. |-|FNaF 4= '''Koszmar (z ang. Nightmare) '''to siódma grywalna noc w grze "Five Nights at Freddy's 4". Włączenie Koszmar można włączyć klikając w "Nightmare" w EXTRA. Opcja "Nightmare" pojawia się, po skończeniu 6 nocy. Opis W koszmarze znów są animatroniki, które były w pierwszych nocach i znowu próbują nas zabić, ale są bardziej lub równe aktywnością, co w nocy 6. Jednak o 4AM pojawia się nowy animatronik "Koszmar", a pozostałe animatroniki znikają, co jest nieco gorzej niż podczas rozgrywki z Fredbear'em. Strategia Od 12AM do 3AM Począwszy od 12AM zaczynają się pojawiać koszmarne animatroniki i kończą o 3AM. Przez te trzy godziny stosuj tą strategię. Strategia wymaga: Ciszy, skupienia i szybkiego działania. Koszmarny Bonnie jest aktywniejszy od Koszmarnej Chici, więc jak tylko zacznie się noc zaświeć latarką za siebie i sprawdź lewy przedpokój, jeśli jest tam Koszmarny Bonnie, zejdzie z pola widzenia i należy bardzo szybko odejść oraz sprawdzić szafę. '''Uwaga! '''Jeśli stojąc przy drzwiach, słyszysz dźwięk, który nie pochodzi z tła, szybko zamknij drzwi i czekaj przez 5-7 sekund, wtedy znowu otwórz! Od 4AM do 6AM Wraz z nastaniem 4AM, wszystkie animatroniki odchodzą, a wkracza nowy animatronik -Koszmar . Koszmar (animatronik) działa tak samo jak Koszmarny Fredbear Noc staje się wtedy łatwiejsza, ale nadal jest trudna i trzeba zmienić taktykę. Sprawdzaj co chwilę lewy i prawy przedpokój, gdy go zauważysz zamknij drzwi na kilka sekund. Jeżeli zniknie, powtarzaj czynność. Lecz, gdy usłyszysz śmiech, sprawdź łóżko i szafę. Jeżeli będzie na łóżku, to spam latarką , a jeżeli będzie w szafie, to zamknij ją na kilka sekund. Powtarzaj cały czas strategię do 6AM. Ciekawostki * Przejście nocy skutkuje otrzymaniem trzeciej gwiazdki. Kategoria:Noce Kategoria:FNaF 1 Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:FNaF 3 Kategoria:FNaF 4